


Syrup

by CrimzonChyld



Series: Domesticated [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Breakfast in Bed, Butt Slapping, Curtain Fic, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hair Pulling, Lube, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Rimming, Syrup, Wincest - Freeform, maple syrup, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimzonChyld/pseuds/CrimzonChyld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Last month Lucifer'sForkedTongue on FanFiction requested: One of them makes breakfast in bed for the other and is then thanked with sex :P</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Syrup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifer'sForkedTongue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lucifer%27sForkedTongue).



> **It took me a while and well, it went a little off course (the sex is kinda like in Scars except not so serious). Also, for some reason, I randomly switch perspectives at some point and then switch back, I don't know why but I hope it's not too annoying or distracting. Oh and I've been reading a lot of Paperstorm_88's fics on livejournal, so if there's any similarity, it was unintentional! Anyway, hope you like it, hun!**   
> **I do not own nor am I affiliated with Supernatural, WB, CW, Kripke Enterprises, actors, or other affiliates there of. No profit is being made from this.**

Sam bit his lip looking at the direction on the back of the box of pancake mix while Kodak danced around his legs looking up at him hopefully. He didn't get the complete mix, he got a better mix that didn't have corn syrup, soy or hydrogenated oils in it. Still, it didn't seem too difficult, an egg, some water, some oil . . . pretty straightforward directions.

Still, the last time he tried anything other than heating a can of soup in the kitchen, it hadn't turned out very well. Dean had to clean up after him and had strictly forbid him from ever trying to cook again.

However, Dean was still asleep, he'd pulled double shifts at work all week and today he finally had some time off. Sam wanted to do something for him. Bringing him some breakfast wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs seemed like a good idea. Maybe naked would be better but Dean liked the dark blue ones he was wearing.

Thirty minutes later, after putting a generous amount of kibble in Kodak's bowl to distract him, Sam walked into the bedroom with a tray loaded with pancakes, butter, pure maple syrup, and fresh orange juice. Dean was sprawled on his stomach, his naked ass just barely covered by the sheet, mouth hanging open as he slept. Sam balanced the tray on one hand as he reached down and grasped Dean's ankle, giving it a shake.

"Hey Dean," Sam said softly, which he realized was odd since he was trying to wake his brother. "Wake up."

Dean grunted, his head jerking up, "Mm?"

"Wake up," Sam repeated, waiting patiently.

Dean rolled over, scrubbing the back of his hand over his eyes, "Whazgoin'on?"

"I made breakfast," Sam said, lifting the tray a little higher.

Dean finally looked at him, eyes still half lidded, "You made breakfast?"

Sam nodded and Dean frowned in confusion, "Breakfast . . . in bed?"

Sam smiled and Dean grabbed the sheet and scooted up to sit against the headboard. Sam walked around the side of the bed and put the tray over Dean's lap.

"Er . . . they're kind of . . . well done." Sam said, referring to the dark brown, nearly black pancakes on the plate.

Dean looked at them with a raised eyebrow, "I can see that."

With a small frown, he picked up a fork and cut into one of the pancakes.

"Looks a little raw in the middle," Dean observed, poking the fork tines at the gooey looking center.

Sam's shoulders slumped. Dean looked up at him and quickly picked up the orange juice and drank half of it.

"Really good juice, Sammy." He smiled.

Sam gave him a sort of sad half smile and picked up the tray, then set it on the dresser.

"It's okay, Dean." Sam said, crawling back in bed. "I dunno, I'm just not a very good cook, I just wanted to do something nice for you."

Sam knew he sounded disappointed and dejected and he hated it. He hated it because he knew it would make Dean feel bad, which he shouldn't.

"Aw, don't be that way Sammy," Dean said in a teasing tone, he slid back down and scooted closer to his brother. "It's the thought that counts." He whispered, leaning in and placing a kiss on Sam's neck.

"I know," Sam sighed, tilting his head to allow Dean better access.

Dean lapped at the pulse point on Sam neck for a few seconds, then pulled away. Sam frowned in disappointment.

"Y'know, maybe the pancakes not working out isn't such a bad thing," Dean said, rolling out of bed,

Sam wasn't going to complain about the view at least, Dean naked was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen, not that he'd tell him that. Dean picked up the bottle of syrup and gave Sam a wicked smile before climbing back onto the bed.

"There are much better uses for syrup." Dean leered at him.

Sam's eyes widened, "Dean, no way!"

Dean feigned and innocent look, "What?"

"It's syrup, Dean." Sam pointed out unnecessarily, "It's all sticky and messy, it'll get all over the sheets . . ."

"Sam," Dean said patiently, "we having a washing machine."

"It'll get all in my hair . . .," Sam continued without missing a beat.

Dean laughed outright at that, "We also have a shower, princess. C'mon, live a little y'prude!"

Sam sighed and Dean grinned, nudging his him, "Roll over, big guy."

Sam did, with a frustrated groan.

"You'll like this, Sammy, promise." Dean said from behind him.

Sam pillowed his head on his arms, "You've done this before, haven't you?"

It wasn't accusatory; it was just something that Sam would believe of his older brother.

Dean chuckled softly and leaned up to whisper in Sam's ear, "Not with maple syrup."

Sam shivered at his words. Then he shivered again and bit back a yelp as he felt cold liquid run down the length of his spine.

"Another thing," Dean stated, "always warm up the syrup when making a hot breakfast."

"I'll have to remember that for next time." Sam said slightly sarcastic, he doubted he'd ever try making breakfast again, unless it was cold cereal.

The next thing he felt was Dean's warm tongue licking the base of his spine. He hummed in approval as Dean worked his way up, lavishing Sam's back with open mouth kisses as he licked away the syrup. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Dean poured a dollop of syrup on Sam's shoulder and sucked the skin into his mouth, leaving behind a mark. Sam turned his head and shared a maple flavored Dean infused kiss with his brother.

Then Dean moved back down the bed.

"C'mon baby boy," Dean slapped Sam's ass, "up on your knees."

Sam glared at Dean over his shoulder but it was more for show, he didn't really mind the occasional slap. He pulled his knees up and under himself. Sam felt the cool syrup hit one cheek before Dean licked it off, then the other. Even though Sam suspected what was coming next, he couldn't repress a shudder when he felt the syrup running down the cleft of his ass. He bit his lip when Dean pulled his cheeks apart and pour even more syrup between them, right over his sphincter. It was just so . . . weird. Sam wasn't sure he should be enjoying this and was just a little embarrassed that he actually, rather _did_.

Once Dean's tongue was licking him, Sam decided it didn't matter so much. Dean slurped up all the syrup surrounding Sam's hole. Then Dean licked right over the spot just a couple of times before wriggling his tongue inside his brother. At that point, Sam forgot all about being embarrassed about anything. He moaned loudly and pushed back against Dean's invading tongue. Honestly, he almost believed he could feel Dean smirking against his ass.

Dean worked his tongue in and out of Sam's puckered entrance. He pulled off occasionally to add a little more syrup. Soon he had a finger working along side his tongue, then another. Then it was just his fingers, scissoring and stretching.

By then Sam was a moaning, quivering, needy mess.

"Oh God, Dean," Sam gasped as Dean curled his fingers and pressed against Sam's prostate. "Please Dean, please, want you, need you."

Dean kissed the base of Sam's spine, "Not yet baby boy," Dean said, smile evident in his tone.

He crawled up the bed and opened the drawer of the bedside table to the left of the bed, placing the bottle of syrup on the surface. From the drawer he pulled out a bottle of lube and a clear glass butt plug with a flared base. It had been a bit pricey but so very worth it.

Dean poured enough lube over the plug to coat it completely. He heard a whine from Sam and looked over to see his brother's eyes glued to the plug; he was biting his lower lip looking needy and desperate. Dean never thought he'd seen anything quite so sexy in his life before.

"Gotta keep you loosened up for me, baby." Dean announced with a smirk.

He got behind Sam again and slowly worked in the plug. Sam moaned and tried to push back onto the cool glass but Dean slapped his butt cheek sharply and Sam stilled again, letting Dean do the work. Once it was all the way in, Sam slid back down on his stomach again. His hips started to thrust against the mattress, trying to get some friction. Dean reached up and grabbed a handful of Sam's hair, pulling his head back sharply. Sam gasped and stopped his movements immediately, his eyes were closed but the expression on his face told Dean that he wasn't in any pain at all.

"Don't," Dean said lowly into his ear, keeping his voice stern. "Don't move, I'm not done with you."

Sam whimpered and stayed motionless Dean smiled, "Good boy, now roll back over, onto your back."

Dean released Sam's hair and Sam did what he was told at once. He lay flat on his back, his thick, leaking cock standing at attention.

Dean retrieved the syrup and knelt between Sam's spread legs. Sam watched as Dean poured the amber liquid over his dick. Then, even though he was expecting it, even though he was watching his brother, he cried out when Dean's mouth enveloped his cock. His eyes slammed shut and his head snapped back, it took all of his willpower not to come right then. Sam's hips tried the thrust but Dean held them down.

Once Dean had sucked his cock clean, he drizzled syrup over Sam's stomach, onto his navel, Dean took particular pleasure sucking and licking it out of there. He moved up Sam's chest, leaving droplets of syrup to be lapped up. He poured a generous amount on each nipple, sucking the stickiness away as Sam arched underneath him. Finally, Dean left a dollop of syrup on Sam's neck and sucked it away, even though some escaped, rolling back into Sam's hair.

"Dean, please." Sam gasped as Dean left his mark on Sam's neck.

"Please what, Sammy?" Dean smirked, rising up on his arms.

"Please fuck me, big brother." The words left Sam in a rush and Dean sat up hastily, grabbing the base of his own cock to keep himself from coming.

"Fuck, baby boy," Dean rasped, Sam didn't call him that often during sex but it was so incredibly hot when he did.

Dean grabbed the bottle of lube up from the bed where he'd dropped it earlier and set the syrup back on the bedside table.

As he slicked up his cock he told Sam, "Grab your legs, I need you to spread yourself for me, Sammy."

Sam hooked his hands behind his knees, pulling his legs up and keeping them spread as Dean took his position in front of him. Dean pulled the plug out slowly, Sam whimpered slightly at the sudden empty feeling but he didn't have to wait long before Dean was filling him back up again.

Dean sank in slowly, they groaned simultaneously at the sensation. Once Dean bottomed out, he rocked his hips a few times before lowering himself over Sam and kissing him deeply. Sam let go of his legs and wrapped them and his arms around his brother. With a sharp cry, he broke this kiss when Dean abruptly pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in.

Evidently all done with teasing, Dean set up a harsh rhythm. Sam wasn't complaining, he was matching Dean thrust for thrust. He was his usual loud self, moaning like a porn star except the sounds were genuine instead of scripted. Dean kept changing angles until finally, Sam's back arched and he cried out impossibly louder.

"That's got it," Dean panted, attempting the angle repeatedly, trying to hit Sam's prostate every time.

Dean's hand closed around Sam's cock and began stroking it more or less in rhythm with his thrusts. He squeezed his eyes shut; he didn't think he could hold out much longer.

"Gonna come for me, Sammy?" Dean asked, "Gonna come for your big brother, baby?"

There was a sudden silence, a soft utterance of "oh fuck" right as Sam's entire body went rigid. With his eyes still closed, Dean crashed his mouth into his brother's as he felt Sam's back bowing in slow motion as his orgasm crashed through him. Sam was virtually screaming his release in Dean's mouth, his cock spurting between them, coating Dean's fingers. The feeling of Sam's muscles clamping around him caused Dean to shatter, moaning into Sam's cry.

Afterwards, he lay on top of his brother, both breathing hard and neither seeming inclined to move. Sam's fingers traveled lightly down Dean's sweat dapple back and he hummed in content. That seemed to rouse his older brother who pulled out carefully (Sam winced anyway) before flopping back on the bed.

"That was awesome," Dean declared.

Sam laughed quietly, "Yeah . . ."

"Thanks for breakfast," Dean smirked.

"Welcome," Sam grimaced, "I feel all sticky."

Dean wiped his hand on the sheets, "Yeah, I think it's time for a shower."

Sam nodded his agreement, "Together?"

"'Course," Dean rolled his eyes though smiled, looking at Sam fondly.

Dean got out of bed then extended a hand to help Sam. He gratefully excepted, his legs felt a little wobbly now.

As Dean led the way to the bathroom, Sam thought that maybe making Dean breakfast hadn't been a complete disaster after all. It didn't turn out the way he hoped but he couldn't help but think that it turned out better than he had expected.

"By the way, Sam." Dean said, turning the shower on, "How big of a mess did you leave for me in the kitchen?"

Sam felt a bright blush steal over his cheeks, "Uuuummmm . . . ."


End file.
